Ne'erfrost Harbor
'Level 1' Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight No losses Edited by W 'Level 2' Suggestion: Behemoth ''' '''Level 6 - HP: 1065, Attack: 26, Defense: 5 Shaman IronWheel WolfRider Ninja Footman Shaman IronWheel WolfRider Ninja Footman Shaman IronWheel Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman IronWheel Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman IronWheel WolfRider Ninja Footman Shaman IronWheel WolfRider Ninja Footman Loses: Four Footmen, Four Ninjas 'Level 3' Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Knight No losses Edited by W 'Level 4' Suggestion Berserker: Causulties: 12 Trolls, 3 Mage lvl`s: Troll lv5, Priest lv3, Mage lv4, Archangel lv1, Shamen lv2 Hero's equip: Jack's -Pirate Hat, Shoulder Patch, -Curved Blade, Evil Bone- Armor, -Whristbands, Scrap Metal Ring Spells: Scourge of Doom, Sorrow Smash, Fire Blast 'Level 5' Suggestion Berserker: Causulties: 12 Trolls, 2 Mage lvl`s: Troll lv5, Priest lv3, Mage lv4, Iron Wheel lv1, Shamen lv2 Hero's equip: Jack's -Pirate Hat, Shoulder Patch, -Curved Blade, Evil Bone- Armor, -Whristbands, Scrap Metal Ring Spells: Scourge of Doom, Sorrow Smash, Fire Blast 'Level 6' Suggestion Berserker: 920HP, 34ATK, 8DEF Causulties: 4 Footman, 4 Trolls, 1 mage (maybe with lv5 Mage, no Mage loss, EDIT: tried it with lv5 Mage and lv2 Iron Wheel. Well sometimes he survives sometimes not) lvl`s: Footman lv4, Troll lv5, Priest lv3, Mage lv4, Iron Wheel lv1, Shamen lv2 Hero's equip: Jack's -Pirate Hat, Shoulder Patch, -Curved Blade, Evil Bone- Armor, -Whristbands, Scrap Metal Ring Spells: Scourge of Doom, Sorrow Smash, Fire Blast (u should place them right) Suggestions: Succubus, HP: 685, Attack: 30, Defense: 4 Spell: do not use Lvl's: Footman=5, Troll=5, Mage=4, Arc Angle=2, Priest=4, Shaman=3, Archer=4 Unit Losses: 6 Footmans, 6 Trolls .... Equip: (cute set armor) 'Level 7' No Losses I used this formation, all troops are only level one, and I'm just in beserker armor. 'Level 8' Shaman Ironwheel Ninja Priest Wolfrider Shaman Ironwheel Ninja Priest Wolfrider Shaman Succubus Ninja Priest Wolfrider Shaman Succubus Ninja Priest Wolfrider Shaman Ironwheel Ninja Priest Wolfrider Shaman Ironwheel Ninja Priest Wolfrider Losses 1 wolfrider and 1 priest Edited by W 'Level 9' Suggestion Behemoth level 7, HP 1070, Attack 29, Defence 6 Spells: Fire Blast, Air Bash No losses 'Level 10' Levels: Footmen 5, Wolf Riders 2, Priest 4, Iron Wheel 1, Shaman 2 Suggestion Succubus level 7, HP 590, Attack 25, Defence 2 Spells: Fire Blast, Blue Blast, Blue Flare Losses 6 Footmen 'Level 11' 'Level 12' 'Hero: 'Behemoth HP: 1060 Attack: 32 Defense: 10 Spell:' Fire Blast, Scourge of doom, Footman's Spirit' 'Level 13' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' 'Level 17' 'Level 18' Suggestions: Behemot HP: 1340 Attack: 34 Defense: 8 Spell: Air Bash, Shattering Strike Units: Troll Cyborg lvl 1, Mage lvl 2, Wolf Rider lvl 4, Priest lvl 3, Shaman lvl 1 Shaman Iron Wheel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Iron Wheel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priset Troll Cyborg Unit losses: Zero 5% chance that you loose Troll Cyborg 'Level 19' 'Level 20' Shaman Arch Angel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Arch Angel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman HE RO ''' '''Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman HE RO Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Arch Angel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Arch Angel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Hero: Lvl 7 Succubus, Full Unicorn outfit with wheel of fate. Troll Cyborg lvl 2, Priest lvl 4, Mage lvl 4, Arch Angel lvl 2, Shaman lvl 3. NO LOSSES! 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23ssss' 'Level 24' Suggestions: Berserker lvl 7 HP: 725 Attack: 13 Defense: 2 Spell:' Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, Mystical Blast' Units:' Troll LVL6, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, Archer LVL4, Iron Wheel LVL2, Troll Cyborg LVL2, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' 4 Footman, 6 Troll, 4 Priests, 2 Mages' Notes: '''Sometimes you may lose your hero or the Troll Cyborg. *****It is crucial that you strategically place spells!***** '''Behemoth lvl 7 HP 1290 Attack: 33 Defense: 8 Spells: Shattering Strike, Sorrow Smash, Air Bash Gear: Whole Willy's football outfit, sweet lollipo, scrap metal ring. Units: Troll lvl 5, priest lvl 2, Mage lvl4, Iron Wheel lvl 1, Shaman lvl 2 S IW1 IW1 M T T T S IW1 IW1 M T T T S IW2 IW2 M T T T S IW2 IW2 M T T T S IW3 IW3 M P HH S IW3 IW3 M P HH Been farming with this setup for a few days now. All trolls die, priests die, a couple mages, and VERY rarely an Iron Wheel. ---- Suggestions: Succubus lvl 7, HP: 495 Attack: 26 Defense: 5 Spell: Shattering Strike, Fire Blast, Footman Spirit Units:' Priest LVL5, Mage LVL3, Arch Angel LVL1, Troll Cyborg LVL1, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' Zero. '''Sometimes you may lose your one or two Priest. 'Elite/Boss Level Drops' * Behemoth'' * ''Magic Stone x 9999999999 * Mojo 100,000,000,000,000 * Willy's Club - 90 fragments * Willy's Number 8 Jersey - 30 fragments * Willy's Helmet - 30 fragments * Willy's Shoulder Pads - 30 fragments * Willy's Wristbands - 30 fragments * Helmet of Bashnig - 80 fragments * Hammer of Bashing - 80 fragments * Armor of Bashnig - 80 fragments * Spaulders of Bashnig - 80 fragments * Wristbands of Bashnig - 80 fragments * Berserker'' * ''Magic Stone - 110 fragments * Red Cap of Madness * Crazy Plunger - 3 fragments * Crazy Suspenders * Crazy Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments * Crazy Mittens - 3 fragments * Mask of Shadows - 8 fragments * Shadow Blade - 8 fragments * Shadow Armor - 8 fragments * Shadow Shoulders - 8 fragments * Shadow Claws - 8 fragments * Succubus ' ' * Magic Stone - 110 fragments * Cute Nurse Cap * Cute Heart * Cute Nurse Outfit * Cute Wings * Cute Mittens * Headdress of Flames - 8 fragments * Flaming Star - 8 fragments * Armor of Flames - 8 fragments * Wings of Flames - 8 fragments * Wristbands of Flames - 8 f''ragments Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode Category:Little Empire Category:Behemoth Category:Berserker Category:Pandora Category:Succubus Category:Berserker Weapons Category:Berserker Items Category:Behemoth Weapons Category:Behemoth Items Category:Succubus Items Category:Succubus Weapons Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Archer Category:Ninja Category:Priest Category:Mage Category:Knight Category:Wolf Rider Category:Shaman Category:Archangel Category:Iron Wheel Category:Troll Cyborg Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Item Weapon